herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bumblebee (G1)
Bumblebee is a small, yellow Autobot with the altmode of a compact car. Animated series Bumblebee holds the distinction of being the second character to appear on-screen in the original Transformers animated series, while on a mission to recover a small clutch of energy conductors with Wheeljack, illustrating the energy crisis holding sway over their home planet of Cybertron. Bumblebee is subsequently among the Transformers aboard the Ark as it set off searching for new worlds and new energy sources, which crashed on Earth, causing the Transformers within to be trapped in stasis for four million years. Awakening in 1984, Bumblebee helps Ironhide quell a raging river and uses his small size to help Sparkplug Witwicky plant explosives in the midst of a Decepticon mining operation. He later befriends Sparkplug's son Spike, but on their first adventure together they are both kidnapped by the Decepticons, and Bumblebee is brainwashed into luring the other Autobots into a trap. As a regular character throughout the show's first two seasons, spanning 1984-1985, Bumblebee's escapades were almost always carried out alongside Spike. His adventures take him back to Cybertron, to the prehistoric Dinobot Island, the sunken city of Sub-Atlantica, a world of alien giants, a debaucherous gambling asteroid locale and more. He is scorched by acid rain, fights as a mindless gladiator, is mauled by a monstrous alien cat, quests for "robotic insecticide" and, in one of his most significant roles, is one of the few Autobots to survive a brainwashing scheme by the Decepticons, leaving it up to him to save his comrades. In episode 51, "Prime Target", the big game hunter Lord Cholmondeley captures a secret Soviet jet, leading to panic of possible war. Cholmondeley then set his sights on the ultimate trophy, the head of Optimus Prime. In order to lure Optimus in, Cholmondeley captures Bumblebee and several other Autobots. Optimus Prime accepts Cholmondeley's challenge and defeats the big game hunter, freeing the Autobots. In episode 59, "Trans-Europe Express", a charity auto race from Paris, France, to Istanbul, Turkey, is held. The Autobots Bluestreak, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Smokescreen, Sunstreaker, Tracks, and Wheeljack participate alongside several human racers including Augie Canay. Meanwhile, Megatron has discovered the whereabouts of the Pearl of Bahudine, the power core of a Cybertronian weather control machine. Megatron has the Stunticons eliminate the Autobots from the race while stealing Augie's car to use its experimental engine's metal to make a control device for the pearl. Bluestreak, Tracks, Bumblebee and Augie are able to stop the Decepticons by unleashing the power of the pearl, but to stop the pearl Bumblebee has to destroy it. Augie has the gold shell of the pearl sold and the money given to charity when he learns the race was a fake set up by the Decepticons merely to get his car. By the time of The Transformers: The Movie, set in 2005, the Autobots have been forced off of Cybertron, and Bumblebee and Spike man Moonbase Two on one of the planet's satellites as the Autobots prepare a strike to take back the planet. The attack is scuppered by the sudden appearance of the giant planet-eating robot Unicron, who consumes Moonbase One. As Unicron turns on their moon, Spike and Bumblebee set a cache of explosives to detonate in his maw and abandon the base in a small shuttle, but the detonation fails to even scratch the chaos-bringer and he inhales their ship. Deep in his digestive system, the pair are trapped on a conveyor that threatens to drop them in an acid vat, but they are saved by Spike's son Daniel, and they and the other Autobots escape Unicron's body as it is destroyed through the power of the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. Bumblebee was one of the few characters from the beginning of the series to continue appearing in the show's third season, set in 2006, in which he could regularly be found performing duties in Autobot City on Earth. This was mainly due to his popularity, which resulted in his toy's continued production throught the end of 1986. He and Spike are reunited for another adventure when the ghost of Starscream invades the city in order to steal the eyes of the giant Autobot Metroplex, but they are unable to stop the villain from accomplishing his task. When the body of the deceased Optimus Prime is recovered from space by a pair of Transformer-hating human scientists who intend to use it to lure the Autobots into a trap, Bumblebee is part of the rescue team led by Rodimus Prime to recover it. Entering the lab, some of the Transformers are exposed to rage-inducing alien spores that cause them to run wild, and although Bumblebee avoids infection, he is seriously damaged by the rampaging Superion. A member of the alien race called the Quintessons subsequently repair and restore Optimus Prime to life, so he can stop the "Hate Plague" and repair Bumblebee. The little Autobot has been so severely damaged, however, that he requires an entire reconstruction. In his new, shiny body, he comments that he has gone beyond just being Bumblebee, and is now a "gold bug", prompting Optimus Prime to redub him "Goldbug." As Goldbug, Bumblebee travels with Optimus Prime to the planet of Chaar in order to secure a heat resistant alloy that can protect him from the plague, only to be infected on the mission and later cured when Prime uses the power of the Matrix to purge the plague. Goldbug also makes a brief appearance in the fourth and final season of the series, defending Autobot City and Cybertron against a massive Decepticon attack. Because of a scene showing Bumblebee instead of Goldbug (this was an animation error made by AKOM, a studion notorious for making many, many animation errors), it still makes him one of only nine characters to appear in all four seasons of the show. Similar Heroes *Spongebob Squarepants Gallery BumblebeelovesNY.jpg|Bumblebee in car mode in G1. Bumblebeeanimated.jpg|Bumblebee in Transformers Animated. Bumblebee3.gif|Bumblebee in police car mode in Transformers Animated. Wfc-bumblebee-1.jpg|Bumblebee in Transformers: War for Cybertron. Bumblebee_WFC-VehicleMode.png|Bumblebee in car mode in Transformers: War for Cybertron. 300px-PrimeBee.jpg|Bumblebee in Transformers: Prime. TFP---Bumblebee-Vehicle_1289399141.jpg|Bumblebee in car mode in Transformers: Prime. Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee in Transformers: Prime: Beast Hunters. transformers_prime_bumblebee_510x276.jpg|Bumblebee in car mode in Transformers: Prime: Beast Hunters. Bumblebee (1).jpg|Bumblebee in Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 cartoon). Team Bumblebee Whereas TV.png Team Bumblebee (RID (2015)).png|Bumblebee and his team Ped & Bumblebee.jpg|Ped caught Bumblebee Category:Robots Category:Giant Robots Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Shape Shifters Category:Aliens Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Living Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Global Protection Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Swordsmen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Space Survivers Category:Pilots Category:Fighter Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Toys Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Monster Tamers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Male Damsels Category:Lead Males